The Coup
by golfer
Summary: Master Hand is the King of Smash Kingdom, home of the smashers. All is well. However, one of his subjects refuses to bend the knee to King Hand thus we get our title . A thrilling story of epic, yet sad, proportions. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey y'all! I'm here! Okay, check it out. Two of my stories are on hatius for a long time. Sorry. The Curse and The Mary Sue thing isn't. Those will be updated shortly. Now, here to do our world famous disclaimer is…Aww…Samus! Yay!**

**Samus: Golfer does not own Super Smash Bros or any related trademarked items. If he did, I would be number one. **

**Me: You are to me.**

**Samus: Aww…enjoy!**

* * *

Long ago, in the peaceful land of Smash Kingdom, there was a beautiful mansion known as Smash Mansion. Master Hand, or King Hand, was the king. His subjects, the smashers, were loyal to his kind ways. However, there was one smasher that was not loyal to King Hand. In fact, his desires were evil and he was plotting his way to steal the throne…

The trumpet blew one day. It's majestic ringing filled the mansion in truly amazing music. It went through every hall, every room, and filled every inch. All the smashers heard it and knew it was time to bow to the King. King Hand was a wonderful ruler. All he asked was that the smashers give him one gift a year, and it could even be made if it showed that they appreciated him. He also asked that once a day, they bow to him.

The smashers accepted it. They loved Master Hand, and Master Hand loved them. That day, they ran, bumping into objects and each other, to bow to the King. Bowser was the last to step out. As a king, Bowser hated King Hand. "I should be King," Bowser said grudgingly. "I'd rule with an iron fist, unlike that hand of fat does." Bowser slowly made his way through the beautiful, large walls. The one ton monster made his way down the elegant stairs, and into the throne room.

The smashers were inside it when Bowser came in, and they were sitting in front of Master Hand's throne. "Long live the king!" They cried out simultaneously and passionately. It disgusted Bowser. He sat down and mouthed the words, but he never allowed them to even escape his mouth.

"Long live the king my ass," He thought. "If I were king, life would be good." His red, bloodshot eyes darted the room, looking with distain at everyone from Luigi to Samus. And Peach. It saddened, no, angered him, that she was worshipping King Hand. Bowser was bothered by it greatly, but still mouthed the words "Long live the king." He did this, more grudgingly each time, for about 10 minutes, when King Hand let everyone leave. Bowser stayed and approached the regal hand, dressed in fine linen and silk, crowned with gold and silver and a staff of iron.

"Yes Bowser?" King Hand asked nicely. "What would you like?" His voice was kind, sweet, and caring. Three things Bowser believed a ruler shouldn't be.

"Well, sir," Bowser started. He said sir sarcastically, but King Hand didn't notice. "I don't like a few things about your rule. You allow every surviving ROB to live here, but not allow my Koopas here?" Bowser was talking about after the subspace war. The ROB's that survived escaped the x in the sky and made it. ROB was so happy his companions were alive and well. Bowser asked that his kids and servants come as well, but King Hand refused to allow them, calling them 'evil'. Bowser was angered even thinking about it.

"Bowser…we discussed it before," King Hand said, a bit irritated. "Now do leave. I must attend to business…" Bowser growled a bit and turned around. He walked on the red, plush carpet, not wanting to leave it, and walked out of the throne room. He closed the massive, shined, wooden doors, which made a small "clank" when he let the small golden handle hit his claws.

"That's the last straw…" Bowser said to himself, walking alone through the hallways. His red eyes seemed to shine with glee and happiness, though demented, at his new ambition. "My Koopas are coming…I need to make a trip…" Bowser jumped in the air, and he turned a quick, static purple before disappearing. The purple subsided in a matter of seconds. He had disappeared and was going to his Koopa Kingdom to gather his minions.

* * *

**I had to set the stage for the rest of the chapters. Okay I hoped you like it. Read and review. If you flame me, well, I won't give a crap. At all. Now, I named my review button Perdido, which means "Lost". Please, help Perdido. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heck yeah! Second chapter. May I say that this will be my most epic story to date. Why? Well my writing strengths are ****unmatched ****if it comes to these three: Poetry, epicness, and suspense. However I hate suspense and poetry doesn't fit here. So epicness it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bowser had arrived in hell. Actually, it was Dark Land, or his Koopa Kingdom. Dark Land was surrounded by lava. In the middle of a lava moat, Bowser's castle was. It was a stereotypical evil castle; lightning flashed around it and illuminated the castle and an effigy of Bowser's face on the front. His army was trained in the back, where there was a balcony of sorts on the castle; so he could speak to his army. Bowser appeared right on that balcony. He could see the millions of Koopas, training in martial arts. Bowser's heart was warmed seeing his koopas training so diligently. He knew his army loved him.

"KOOPAS!" He yelled. A larger Koopa in front blew a trumpet.

"The King of all that is awesome is here! HURRAH!" A large Koopa, in a brown hat said. He held a small stick, about the size of Bowser's tail and the large Koopa was only a quarter of Bowser's size. The regular Koopa was 8 times smaller than Bowser.

"Lend me your ears," Bowser cried out. His voice was well heard, even in the back. The mountains around the training ground allowed such. "I have come for a mission! I am in Smash Bros as you know!" Bowser stopped to take a breath and the koopas listened attentively.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" The Koopas suddenly cried out in unison. It was perfect unison, so perfect that it could be mistaken as only one voice. Bowser, upon hearing this, closed his eyes and remembered what the smashers were doing to King Hand. Bowser envisioned not King Hand though, but himself. He continued, and he was flattered as well.

"Thank you," He said. "Now! King Hand! An Evil, murderous despicable liar!" Bowser knew that his Koopas wouldn't fight against a ruler that was nice. Bowser knew he had to portray King Hand as evil. If he didn't, they wouldn't listen or fight as hard. "The evil liar has pushed YOUR king too far! Now! My plan! I shall tell-" Bowser stopped, leaving the eager subjects listening to silence. Bowser eyed his surroundings; he knew if King Hand discovered him missing, then a spy would have followed. But Bowser knew two things; one, some of his Koopas couldn't speak his language. Two, King Hand couldn't speak other languages. Bowser was fluent in Italian, so he continued, still eyeing the empty horizon, sometimes mistaking the stars for ROB's.

"Ho bisogno di fare questo con me! Voi siete miei amici! Il mio esercito! Riusciremo ad ammazzarvi quella mano! Assieme! Tu ed io ricreerà Smash Bros insieme! E vivrò per sempre! Lo sguardo sul tuo glorioso re! Egli è il trionfo! Io non ti abbandonerò! Che il trono è la mia grande ambizione!" Bowser made this speech in Italian (**see author's note at end for translation)**, and he stopped to a scary silence.

Then, the Koopas cheered wildly. The cold landscape was even warmed by the massive cry of Koopas cheering at their leader's speech. Bowser began to laugh wildly, like the typical evil laugh, and Bowser exploded in fire because of his excitement. His Magikoopas flew towards him, numbering about 10. Five lined on one side of Bowser, and five lined on the other side. They created a large, king's robe, and placed it gently on Bowser. Then as the Koopas cheered, they placed a crown, a golden, shining crown that was brighter than the sun, on his head. Finally, they got together, and as the Koopa crowd cheered even more, they made a large scepter for Bowser. It was golden, and it had a blade on the end.

"Kill the hand!" Bowser cried out to his soldiers. His soldiers responded, and opened the gate.

"Kill the hand!" They cried out. Bowser jumped down to eye level with his soldiers, and the crowned "king" marched out of the gate with his soldiers. He knew his magic wasn't powerful enough to get everyone there. So he had to march them there. Bowser knew it was a thousand miles away from Dark Land.

"WE WILL SERVE THE KING!" The Koopas sang to Bowser's happiness. This was the song. (give it your own march tune).

"_We adore him on the wing!_

_He is a king unmatched in majesty!_

_And we love his matchless chivalry!_

_For he is our king, our glorious leader!_

_And he takes the throne from the cheater!_

_And we love him! We love him! Hurrah! _

_And he is the king of our hearts, our shah! _

_And he can't be killed! Oh my!_

_For he is the greatest of all! _

_And the Hand shall prepare for his fall!_

_Our King undisputed throughout the land,_

_Shall take revenge by Bowser's Hand!_

_And all shall be trampled by his might!_

_Our loyalty shall stay, through triumph and plight!_

_LONG LIVE BOWSER! LONG LIVE BOWSER!" _The Koopas continued to sing this throughout their march, while Bowser, prideful and confident, marched through his Kingdom in the direction of King Hand's mansion.

(Meanwhile…)

Master Hand was speaking over the new intercoms he got the smashers. His logic was that if something happened, he could speak over it. The microphone was in his throne room. "And thus…with our new eye in the sky security system…" he continued. "We can see anything 10 miles away!" He turned it off, and continued working.

* * *

**Okay friends. Now, glad you liked it. Now. You want to know what that stuff in Italian said, didn't you? Well, for those non Italian speakers out there, here is the translation: **

**"I need to do this with me! You are my friends! My army! We will kill that hand! Together! You and I together will recreate Smash Bros! And I will live forever! The look on your glorious king! He is the triumph! I will not abandon you! That the throne is my great ambition!" **

**Scary huh? Okay. Flamers die. Read and review. Now…if I'm flamed, I'll call you out and block you just to tick you off. You don't want me to call you out because I embarrass you. Best just to leave me alone unless you want a fight. Now, Perdido everyone? He's sick. Please help him and click on him. (for those of you that don't know, Perdido is the name of my review button)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three y'all. Enjoy the epicness. BTW thanks to…uh…what's her name with the long review. She was "beta reading" it I suppose. I asked her to do it. She's actually really nice, don't fret over her. I'm not against criticism. I'm against flaming. Enough of that though. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where is Bowser…?" King Hand wondered to himself. All the smashers were in the throne room; he counted 34 of them, but he didn't count 35, the number of smashers. King Hand was confused. "Has anyone seen him?" Samus spoke up first.

"Um…I haven't seen him in 3 days," Samus said. Master Hand shook his…well, thumb.

"Alright. Perhaps he's sick or is visiting his family back home," Master Hand muttered.

"Um sir…if I might?" Zelda said, approaching King Hand and bowing. King Hand lifted her up and smiled, if a hand can smile.

"What is it?" King Hand asked curiously. Zelda's face turned to a frown.

"Well…I see something from my magic…" Zelda began. "Bowser is bringing something…King Hand. Be careful…" Zelda bowed again and stepped back in line with her fellow smashers. King Hand began to get worried.

"Samus!" King Hand ordered. Samus saluted and stood at attention. She was in her suit.

"Yes sir?" Samus asked.

"Stand guard. Shoot any koopa that comes. I am an all powerful king. I sense something bad is happening," Master Hand commanded, slight nervousness etched in his voice. Samus saluted again and ran to the entrance.

***meanwhile…***

"Men, we're almost there…" Bowser said, sweating like a pig. He had been walking through the desert, which was close to the mansion, for a day. His journey with his army had been easier before; it was lush grasslands as far as the eye, even Bowser's eye, could see. Bowser stopped for water when they were thirsty, hunted when they were hungry, and sat when they were all tired. But the koopas never got tired. Bowser's training made sure of that.

"I can see the throne!" Bowser cried lustfully. "My new mansion! Magikoopas…" Bowser turned around to face his army of 100,000 Koopas, and 500 Magikoopas that were floating on the wings. "Fly up over the trees. Make sure the sky is safe. Koopas! The front shall move forward quickly and make sure the ground is safe!"

"Yes sir!" The Koopas and Magikoopas said. The Magikoopas flew up high and, armed with their sticks, flew slowly towards the mansion, now able to be seen. The front line of Koopas, about one hundred, ran towards the mansion, strangely not making a sound. Bowser looked with pride at his men running at the mansion. Bowser closed his eyes, having an image of himself in the throne room, holding that scepter, wearing that crown, adorned with gifts from all the smashers, not his servant. He saw King Hand, stripped of everything he had; metals, trophies, the throne…his life.

***meanwhile***

Samus stared out at the desert. Smash Mansion was near an oasis, a beautiful one; the water could be seen turning the sunlight it reflected blue. It shined as if it were luminous. Samus took off her helmet. The desert was hot at day, and cold at night, though the inside of the mansion was always the perfect 72 degrees. Samus brushed her long, perfectly golden hair, wiping the sweat off her face. The sun shined on her face, it's rays being unbearable.

"There's nothing out there…" Samus muttered, staring at the forest oddly placed in the desert that stretched far. "No Koopas…no army…no Bowser." Samus began to get hot **(as if she wasn't already lol)**, so much so she began to sweat everywhere. However, her suit had air conditioning. So she then turned it on by pressing a button on the side of her suit. Instantly she felt a refreshing feeling, a feeling of her sweat going away. She let her hair down from the usual pony tail, and it stretched down to her hips.

"It's gotta be 200 degrees out here…" Samus muttered coldly. She wasn't far from the truth; it was over 170 degrees. An oasis did defy the laws of physics. Samus suddenly saw small green dots moving towards her quickly, and in the sky, she saw blue dots flying towards her. Samus put her helmet on as she saw that the dots were Koopas. She placed it on her head, first tying her hair up so she could do it. She saw green; which was thanks to her translucent visor. The koopas were now fully detailed in her sights. She cocked her gun. Suddenly, she saw the Magikoopas stopping. King Hand's eyes in the skies were shooting at the Magikoopas. One by one, they were being shot down. The Koopas began to run at Samus.

Samus struck back. She turned her arm cannon to "flame" so it would send out massive, short range flames. She felt the kick of her gun as it shot out massive, orange flames. The Koopas disintegrated at the very touch of her orange flame. Soon, in a mere minute, there were ashes and piles of bones, the Koopas. Looking upwards, she saw the numbers of the Magikoopas dwindling, and the remaining ones fleeing back to where they came from. Samus sat down and took off her helmet, and she fell asleep in the hot sun.

***meanwhile***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bowser heard a cry that interrupted his fantasy of himself on the throne. He gazed in anger at his Magikoopas, burned and carrying their dead.

"What happened?" Bowser asked, eyes intense. A Magikoopa bowed before talking to him.

"Y-your m-majesty…" he panted. "A woman in orange and black balls that both shot fiery death defeated us…." He collapsed right on his face. All his remaining koopas looked to their king.

"Well men…" Bowser started, standing on his dead comrade. "We have no choice. We made it this far. I had hoped there would be no resistance…" Bowser's fingertips began to smoke before they exploded in fiery anger and lightning. "But we have no choice. I'll fight beside you. CHARGE!" Bowser began to run, and actually, it wasn't hard for him at all. His footsteps were loud, true, but he was faster than his koopas. Nevertheless, they kept up, and Bowser smiled an evil smile when he saw Samus, in the indirect shade of Smash Mansion…sleeping.

* * *

**Sammy! No! Why'd you fall asleep!? I don't really know. So, read and review. Perdido said so. ;) Oh, and so you guys know; the *meanwhile* I put in there will go down. It's because of the separation of the smashers that I had to do that. From now on though, I won't have to do that. So don't worry about that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad you guys love this story. **

**I'm working on improving my writing style so it doesn't appear that I rush often. That's always been my issue. From this day forth, I, Golfer, pledge to try not to rush my stories. There. I ask when you review; tell me if you notice any change. From this chapter; I'll try to make it better and not rush. So tell me if you see a change between this chapter and things I've written before.. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bowser trudged the forest; or ran would be a better word. Bowser struggled to run in front of his many men, or what was left of them. He decided the best way to rush the Mansion's defenses was to burn the forest. Bowser, while running, breathed out his terrible fire, instantly turning all it touched; trees, leaves, even the dirt, into ashes.

"Enemy detected!" The Eyes in the Skies chanted. "All androids fire at will." Bowser groaned, knowing he made a terrible mistake; his bold and cocky nature overruled his intelligence, as he now realized he should have used the woods to his advantage. Ashes were all around him and his soldiers, only adding to the desert.

The laser shots rang throughout the land. The Koopas fell, one by one, but Bowser kept going, un-phased by the shots and motivated by his goal.

"Keep going!" Bowser ordered harshly. "Though some die, everyone shall live!" The Koopa troop was motivated by these words, and they moved faster and bolder. The hammer bros threw their hammers at the Eyes in the Skies, knocking them apart and sending metal rain to the ground. It was pretty easy as there were only three Eyes in the Skies.

Samus suddenly woke up at the sound of crunching metal and marching. She was startled and began shooting, but she found herself face to face with Bowser and his army.

"What do you want, traitor?" Samus sneered, taking off her helmet and gazing into Bowser's red, bloodshot eyes.

"Why sweety…" Bowser cooed, staring into Samus's sky blue, flawless eyes. "Is that any way to treat your new king?" Samus let out one sharp laugh.

"HA!" Samus laughed. "King Hand is the real king!" Bowser bared his sharp teeth at Samus.

"Stand…aside…or I'll make you stand aside…princess…" Bowser stammered angrily. Samus leaned in just a centimeter from Bowser's face.

"Why should I, you overgrown piece of filth?" Samus challenged. "You come here with your band of warriors hoping to challenge us, but you shall never set foot beyond these doors. For as long as I am alive, your plans will never prevail." Bowser's mouth hung agape. Worse off for Bowser, his soldiers began to make that annoying "oooooh" sound. Some began laughing. Bowser's normally pale white cheeks turned scarlet.

"Cute speech Sammy…" Bowser taunted, giving a light clap. "Unfortunately, that throne is indeed my grand ambition. My greatness shall reach the stars! Even the very sun will bow to me! And you, missy…will be no different!" Bowser whistled, and two koopas, holding his red robe and golden crown, along with his silver scepter, gave them to Bowser. Bowser had taken them off in the trip through the desert, as they were just too hot to wear.

Bowser's hands began to flicker. Samus was staring at the infinite number of on-guard Koopas. Bowser's claws began to sputter something like black lightning. Samus saw that and was about to prepare a shot. Bowser, however, was far too quick. He touched Samus's cannon with it, and the cannon melted. Samus stopped her shot, lest if it did shoot, it would back fire.

The Koopas began to run. To Samus's surprise, they didn't bother opening the door; rather, they just busted through it. Samus attempted to stop them by kicking a few, but Bowser hit her over the head, and with the electricity, her suit shorted out. Samus gave a scream of surprise before becoming deathly silent; though she was not dead. Just surprised and unable to move.

Bowser, uttering a harsh, cocky laugh, stepped through the broken door. He knew exactly where the throne room was.

"Half of you stay outside the throne room doors. The other half...come with me," Bowser commanded with a harsh whisper. Half the Koopas stayed close to the throne room doors.

In an instant, Bowser pounded through the steel throne doors; seeing the king surprised inspired Bowser. His other half of his army followed inside and stayed to Bowser's left and right sides.

"What are you doing here, traitor…" King Hand spat angrily. Bowser smirked.

"I'm here for my throne," Bowser shot back. "Give up your seat, or I'll make you." Bowser, as if showing off his power, mustered up a large bolt of lightning. King Hand, not one to be outdone, also mustered a bolt of lightning, and it was of a similar size. And the two faced off. It would have stayed like that for a long time. But Bowser threw his ball of electricity. "ATTACK!" Bowser commanded. His Koopa army let out their unique battle cries, which made a noise so great that the ceiling began to shake, sending small white bits of powder downwards like snowflakes.

The koopas tackled the Hand downwards onto the floor, hard. Bowser, watching his army fight for him, shut the large doors of the throne room, and soldered it with extreme heat, so it couldn't be opened easily. Bowser knew his plan would be ruined if any smasher came to King Hand's aid.

The Koopas were being killed off. They were unarmed mostly, and resorted to physical attacks on the hand such as punching, kicking, clawing, and biting. Some were armed, however. Koopas like the hammer bros and fire bros had it easier. King Hand was still covered by Koopas, desperately trying to kill King Hand quickly. Occasionally, King Hand shot off a Koopa at a time, but two more jumped in it's place.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Hand screamed. Bowser knew, first hand, that his Koopas, in a group, were terribly vicious. Bowser imagined what exactly was happening. King Hand's flesh being ripped apart, the blood spilling. Bowser had thousands of Koopas now tearing apart one being.

"Step aside, minions," Bowser ordered when he finally sealed the door. At his voice, the Koopas jumped off King Hand and stood against the walls, but still ready to perform any order he delivered.

"P-please…" King Hand begged. King Hand was in terrible shape. He was covered in blood. He shook badly from the pain, occasionally gasping, as if his breath was gone. "P-please…" He gasped again. "L-leave…take my crown and my throne…but…" Bowser grabbed King Hand by the throat (or the middle finger).

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bowser asked, lacking remorse. King Hand began to get very cold. Bowser let go of the hand, and he fell lifeless onto the floor.

Bowser never felt happier.

* * *

**Bowser is such a jerk! Read and review please! Perdido needs you. :D**


End file.
